


Miraculous Duo

by notcool



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ? - Freeform, Chat's a girl and Ladybug's a guy, Everyone else is their original gender though, F/M, Oneshot, genderbender, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcool/pseuds/notcool
Summary: (Genderbender AU)Marin and Adrienne are Paris's superheroes, working more as one entity than a team to stop evil wherever, however it may threaten the safety of their citizens. The thing is - they don't even know each other's actual names... until one fateful day when Hawkmoth releases two akumas, just minutes after each other.Right now a oneshot, may continue later





	Miraculous Duo

Marin ducked around a building to hide from the army that marched through the streets. 

"Not good not good!" He hissed. "Tikki, hurry up! We're running out of time!"

"I'm eating as fast as I can!" Tikki squeaked.

"Two akumas in one day!" Marin growled. "Not good! Tikki!"

"Almost finished!" Tikki shoved the last bite of cookie in her mouth and chewed as fast as she could. "Done!" She announced.

"Tikki, spots on!"

In a flash of pale red light Marin sped back around the corner to face the villain and his army.

"Ladybug!" The villain's voice echoed across the streets. "Your miraculous will belong to me!" He looked to his army of citizens he was controlling. "Get Ladybug!"

"Uh-oh." Marin stared at the zombiefied citizens of Paris that all turned and started towards him. "Not good!" He swung his yo-yo and took off.

But the villain was taking control of more and more people with each step he took.

It wasn't long before Marin found himself cornered against a brick wall, the people of Paris closing in on all sides, and nothing in reach of his yo-yo.

"Snap out of it!" He cried, though he knew it was of no use. "You're being controlled!"

Closer. Closer...

"I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to!"

"You won't have to just yet, m'lady." A familiar voice said from above.

Marin glanced up to see blonde hair and green eyes peeking out of a second story window that had been closed just moments before.

"Care for a lift?" Chat Noir held out her staff, which elongated all the way to the ground.

"Chat!" Marin managed a smile for his partner and grabbed hold of the staff. In less than a moment he was whisked up to Chat's height, and pulled in the window.

"What would you do without me, bugaboo?" The blonde's mouth twitched. She leaned in, lips puckered for a kiss.

With a smirk Marin touched a finger to her nose and pushed her away. "Not today, Chaton."

"Aww..." Chat pouted. "Not even a little kiss?"

Marin laughed. "I've told you before, silly kitty - my heart is saved for another."

Chat tilted her head. "Too bad."

"Come on. " Marin said. "Let's go and save Paris."

With a sigh Chat led the way to the roof of the building, and from there the partners watched as the villain (Hypersnatch, as he named himself) had the citizens of the city surround the building.

"Shall we?" Chat gave a little bow, waving a gloved hand to the next building over, which was in reach of Marin's yo-yo.

Marin offered her his hand. "Don't get too excited now." He said. "It's just for the trip."

"I hope it's a long trip then." Chat smirked, taking his hand in a tight grip.

With a nod Marin cast his yo-yo across the gap, catching around an air conditioning unit.

"Ready?" Marin asked.

"With you by my side?" Chat tilted her head. "Always."

The pair swung across the gap as the first zombiefied citizens clambered onto the roof.

Chat gave a whoop of delight in response to the villain's screech of anger at their escape. Her cheeks were rosy against her pale skin as they landed, and she turned to wave tauntingly at the roof they had just left.

"Chat!" Marin rolled his eyes, grabbing her wrist to pull her across the roof, away from their attackers. "We need to get that akuma! And we can't do that until we get to the villain!"

"He's hiding behind his army." Chat reminded. "Any ideas?"

"We need to get behind him without him noticing." Marin frowned.

"A distraction." Chat decided. "We need a distraction." She started back towards the other end of the roof.

"Wait!" Marin cried, latching onto her wrist again. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Making a distraction." Chat said. "You go deal with the villain. I'll deal with the army."

"All alone?"

"Aww, are you worried about me m'lady?" Chat pouted, blinking sweetly. "I'll be fine. You do what you have to." She pulled away and jogged back towards the far side of the roof.

"But Chat!"

"I got this!" Chat called over her shoulder. "Trust me!"

Marin knew she could take care of herself, but with what Chat was going up against, someone was going to get hurt.

That's if, he didn't take care of the akuma in time.

Marin forced himself to look away from Chat's retreating form and bound across the building, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, making a wide swing around the villain's army while doing his best to stay out of sight.

They had thought right - there was no one and nothing defending the villain from behind.

Marin looked the masked man over, looking for where the akuma might be.

A necklace hung around the villain's neck, the amulet on it glowing green each time he zombefied a new citizen.

 _That has to be it._  Marin readied his yo-yo, spinning it at he took careful aim, releasing it a precisely the right moment...

The villain had in no way indicated that he knew Marin was there, but as the yo-yo was mere centimeters from his necklace he reached up faster than should have been possible and grasped the yo-yo in a death grip.

Marin barely had time to register what had happened before the villain tugged harshly on the yo-yo, jerking Marin off the second story of a shop.

He (luckily?) hit a lamppost on the way down, dangling on it for a moment before tumbling face-first onto the road.

Marin groaned as spots of light dotted his vision. He ached horribly.

He dazedly watched as the tall blue boots approached him. "Now for your miraculous." The villain hummed delightfully.

"No..." Marin weakly pushed himself off the pavement, his ribs throbbing in protest. "I won't let you..."

One of the boots pressed into his back, forcing him painfully back down. "What was that now?" The villain asked, chuckling cruelly.

\-------

Chat ran, glancing back every few moments to ensure the mob was still following her.

"Hey, ugly!" She shouted when the fringes of the group started drifting off down side streets. "I'm over here!"

Chat was forming a plan as she sprinted - or, she hoped she was. She was short of breath and could have been daydreaming at that point.

Thankfully, that wasn't the case.

Chat led the mob into the vacant school, crowding the into the maze of hallways and classrooms. She then bolted out a window and ran around the building, shutting all the doors and barricading them with everything from motorcycles to ice cream carts.

"Now to see how Ladybug is doing." Chat bounded back through the streets of Paris, and came around a corner to see something that made her heart leap into her throat.

Ladybug was lying on his stomach in the road, held down with by the villain's boot on his back as the villain himself reached for his earrings.

"Get away from him!" Chat shrieked, feeling her energy level spike in anger.

The villain looked up, mouth opening to command his army... which was no where to be seen.

"Ugh!" He snarled, taking his foot off Ladybug's back to spin on Chat. "Looks like I'll have to deal with you myself!"

Chat chanced a glance to Ladybug as the villain approached her - the love of her life wasn't moving. Chat's heart beat faster.

"What did you do to him?" She demanded.

"I'd give me your miraculous, girl." The villain said.

He was getting closer, and closer, and closer...

Chat pointed her staff right at him and opened it as far as it would go.

The villain yelped as he was shoved down the street and through the glass doors of the building at the end.

As he crumpled from the impact, Chat ran to Ladybug.

"M'lady, speak to me!" She pleaded, going around Ladybug to kneel where she could see his bruised face.

His eyes fluttered weakly. "The necklace..." He murmured.

"Necklace." Chat searched those bright blue eyes desperately. "What about a necklace?"

"Akuma." Ladybug managed. "In his... necklace."

Chat looked to the villain, who was climbing shakily to his feet. She looked back to Ladybug. "I will be right back. Please stay awake for me."

Before the villain could regain his bearings Chat charged him. "Cataclysm!"

In the next moment the amulet was disintegrating through her gloved fingers.

Chat jumped to catch the akuma between her hands, cupping it as gently as possible as she ran back to Ladybug.

"M'lady, you have to cleanse the akuma. Otherwise..."

Ladybug nodded weakly, and slowly, ever so slowly, stretched and arm out.

Chat followed his gaze and collected his yo-yo for him.

Ladybug tapped his weapon, which opened on the top.

Chat settled the akuma inside as she had seen him do so many times and closed the yo-yo back up, handing it to him.

"De...evilise..." Ladybug said weakly.

In a flash of red light a white butterfly flew away.

"Bye bye little butterfly." Chat said, choking on the words.

Ladybug's hand with the yo-yo flopped back to the pavement.

"My... My lady?" Chat whispered. Her ring beeped - she hardly noticed.

Just as Chat was about to panic completely Ladybug's eyes flickered back open. "What..."

"M'lady!" Chat cried. "Please, tell me what to do! Should I take you to a hospital - a doctor - what do I do - please don't die."

"Home." Ladybug murmured. "I need... to go home."

"Home?" Chat asked. "As in, your house?"

"Yeah..." Ladybug coughed.

"M'lady, I... are you sure? You look..." Chat sniffed. "Terrible."

"Not... as bad... as it... looks." Ladybug insisted. "Just... need rest."

Chat nodded shakily. "Your house though? You... you would..."

"Dupain-Cheng Bakery." Ladybug said. "Third story. I'll have to transform... can I trust you Chat?"

"Of course!" Chat said. "I just... Dupain-Cheng... oh my-" Chat stared at the bruised face that now seemed more familiar than it ever had. "M-Marin?"

"You... know me?" Ladybug asked.

"Yeah, I... oh, Marin!" Chat couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "Oh, how could I have taken so long! You could have died!"

"But I didn't." Ladybug lifted a limp hand to rest on Chat's knee. "You... saved me... Chat."

"Not soon enough." Chat whimpered. Her ring beeped again.

Ladybug's eyes cut to it. "You're running out of time." He warned quietly.

"I'll get you home first."

"You only have three minutes." Ladybug said. "You'll detransform before then."

"Love you too, bugaboo." Chat said. "Come on."

She carefully rolled him onto his back and lifted him bridal-style. It was only her super abilities that allowed her the strength to do this - she'd have to hurry.

Ladybug's eyes were still open, but he was so weak his head lolled against her shoulder.

"You're sure that you don't need a hospital?"

"Sure, Chaton."

"You can call me Adrienne."


End file.
